Surrounded By Demons
by notconfident
Summary: LoveHina goes to Old Japan and all are seperated.There are two groups that are tearing apart Japan, the Government and the powerful Shemnrai Ryu.When two lovers on two different paths meet, along with the others; is love really worth fighting for?Ch.4 up
1. Wandering Man on a Mission

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina**_

_**Spelling and Grammar: I will give out deep apologizes for this inconvenience.**_

_**Notconfident's speech: Please review and I will update my other stories… just be patient**_.

_

* * *

_

_It was the year of 859AD…._

_Horses galloped the region as the woman in a very familiar white Gi and red hakama with a straw hat, focused on the dirt path which led to their plans. They were known for strength and strategies. They were feared by the corrupted Government himself and the small villagers who were placed in deep Mountains and open fields. Most important of all… they grew more powerful with their mysterious leader that lead to rule the very city, Hinata._

_The Government was also feared by villagers, it was all so obvious. His greedy ways and selfish power brought nothing more but fear to the towns' people and mysterious plans lurks in the abyss while_

_''They'' try take over the Government and rule Hinata for themselves and start a much better destiny…but… the legend of the two lovers… on two different paths and on two different sides… begins with… a lonely man wandering across the dirt path which lead to his destiny..._

A man no older than 19, stared out to the setting sun with his dark brown hair flowing in the wind. His long hair was tied, yet dragged behind his back; the tied hair was half of his spine to be exact. His clothes were a form of a dark blue Gi and wooden sandals that were finely carved. He was neither rich nor poor… but he still had money in his pocket. While he continued to stared, he spotted a small town near where the sun set. An everso smirk crept near his lips, as he gazed throughout the town that was neither so large yet neither so small.

He walked gracefully towards a cart which held a bar. He stayed silently seated until he ordered several cups of Sake. His eyes narrowed towards the two other men whom were frantically chatting away. One looked pudgy and the other looked very thin.

''Have you heard?'' whispered the pudgy one. ''It looks like The Shemnrai Ryu are growing much more powerful!'' They even may attack Kyoto next!''

The thin one finished his cup of sake and harshly slams its bottom and let out a sigh, from the delicious taste of sake. ''of course you fat idiot… who knows… they might take over all Japan!''

The pudgy one let out a frightening gasp, ''nonsense!'' They can't be that powerful… can they?''

The thin one laughed rapidly and wavered his hand at the pudgy one, ''you may never know… those Government lap dogs might take care of them but I doubt the future of Hinata will become a great one for us…, he sighed, ''but whomever wins… we lose!''

The pudgy one nodded, ''hnnn… so true… so true.''

They both drank their sake… slowly gulping its addicting taste and in a matter of time they both slammed their cups harshly with a gasp of its taste. When the man continued to drink his Sake calmly, the two unusual men looked awkwardly at him, giving a slight nudge at each other, encouraging one of other to speak to the mysterious stranger. Finally, the thin one took bravery and spoke.

''Hey there stranger never seen you around here… what are ya doing in a town like this?''

The man narrowed his eyes and gave a friendly smile, ''just because we never seen each other in several years, doesn't mean that you have to forget about me… Shirai… Haitani.''

Both of the buffoons widened their eyes, ''Keitaro?!''

He gave a slight nod but he closed his eyes from the sake, ''the question is… what are you two perverted idiots doing over here?'' Trying to find some girls and get into their skirts?''

Haitani and Shirai shrugged, ''we tried… but all the chicks here are all… well… playing hard to get.''

Keitaro gave a short chuckle, ''no surprise… this always happen… even back in our old town.'' Especially… when one of you slept with a man.''

Haitani shrieked, ''hey man!'' That dude looked like a woman, he even dressed like one!''

Shirai laughed hysterically, ''sure he did…''

Haitani was left with a choice of strangling Shirai, Keitaro only ignored and took a sip of his sake. ''Idiots,'' he muttered under his breath. Keitaro Urashima thought he would find her here. Find her… so that they could live a happy life with one another. That was the promise… a promise made years and years ago. If only he could enjoy the little things in life… just with her. If only… if only… he could remember her name. But… there was another purpose he is here.

''Hey Keitaro… you seem a little different.., ya know… what happen to the klutzy you?'' said Haitani growing curious by the eye.

Keitaro laughed… in fact… he laughed very hard, ''what are you two talking about?'' All I wanted was some peace and quite… but that doesn't mean that I'm some kind of other guy… I mean come on!''

The two both looked at each other than at Keitaro. A grin appeared on their faces, ''same ol' Keitaro Urashima!'' Shirai slapped Keitaro on his back which lead Keitaro to spit out his sake. Keitaro quickly wiped his mouth with his long sleeve Gi.

Keitaro grew bored of his friends, ''look you two…I'm going to need to find a place… okay?''

Shirai cocked his eyebrow, ''where?'' The pleasing area?''

Keitaro smiled, ''If I wanted pleasure… I would abandon you two on the spot.''

The two laughed while Keitaro was ready to leave with his old duffle bag hitting his back. Suddenly, something made Keitaro stop. It even made Shirai and Haitani stared in awe. A woman… pleasantly riding her horse, petting it everso gently and calmly. She looked so beautiful… yet so untouchable. Her coal black her glided in the wind's direction. The pale skin that represent the soft snow, smeared perfectly. Her white Gi and red Hakama also looked attractive and new.

_As she galloped slowly, she passed by Shirai… than Haitani. Soon… when their eyes met. Time stopped. Keitaro looked at her and she looked at him. For some reason… for some strange reason… an everso smirk appeared on the woman's face. When time, finally catched up to him, he blushed from her appearance. So graceful and steady… so untouchable and bold… yet so… mysterious and appealing to the eye. He wondered what her eyes looked like… the shades of her straw hat looked very mysterious… so arousing._

''That was some fine woman…'' drooled Haitani.

''Yeah… oh how I would love to get in her pants…'' sighed Shirai dreamily.

''Ha!'' Your fatass would crush that beautiful woman!'' laughed Haitani.

Keitaro rolled his eyes while he peacefully walked away, looking for a place to stay. When he found what was pleasing to the eye he heard a short scream. He turned frantically at the scream and ran near the attention.

''Shut up girl!'' I ain't paying you anything if you don't let me touch…''

Another scream came from the frighten girl, she was slapped harshly from the offender, than he looked towards Keitaro whom was shock. The man smiled, ''don't want to cause a scene in this dark area… you might get yourself hurt.''

Keitaro only frowned in disgust, ''why pick on that girl when there are other beautiful woman out there?''

The man licked his lips, ''I like it nice and young… and this 13- year old… will do just fine.'' Her parents gave me a fair price since they were so poor and all.'' He let out a cruel laugh, ''you're a man right?'' don't you want to please your woman… that you can just keep humping?''

Keitaro chuckled, ''your disgusting.'' Let her go… or die.''

The man. He stood tall, he was bald and ugly to be simple and he wore only a simple Gi… pretty big for his size. ''A wimpy guy like you?'' Don't make me laugh.''

Keitaro chuckled. When he chuckled… that was when the legend began. His hands swiftly reached something under his Gi. A swift weapon shot at the Man's throat. He staggered and breathe heavily, while the girl cried and ran for Keitaro.

''A—a – dagger… wait of minute… your… one of the Gover---'' the man choked… the poison in the dagger instantly killed him. Keitaro turned to the frighten girl, ''are you okay?''

She nodded and held him tight, ''thank you!''

Keitaro smiled, ''my I have your name?''

''It's… it's… Shinobu Maehara,'' she sniffed.

He hugged her lightly, ''say… who was that guy?''

''… he's the bandit that killed my parents… and took me away just a few hours ago.'' She cried heavily.

Keitaro gasped, ''I'm sorry… I didn't mean…''

''I have no where else to go…'' she whispered.

Keitaro smiled, not ever wanting to do this. This wasn't part of his plan… but he had a soft heart. ''Hey… Shinobu…'' he whispered softly near her ear. ''how bout… traveling with me?''

Shinobu widened her eyes, ''really???''

Keitaro nodded, ''yeah!'' I mean… I do have money… and well were going to travel around Hinata… will that be okay?''

Shinobu nodded hard as a blush crept to her face, ''oh… I didn't get your name.''

Keitaro scratched his head, ''it's Keitaro Urashima…''

''Thank you Urashima-sempai!'' cried Shinobu.

At that very moment… when they decided to leave… Keitaro could have sworn he was being watched from afar. He ignored it for a while and finally found a place for Shinobu and him.

_''He's one of the Government's lapdogs.''_

_''Are you sure?''_

_''We need to assassinate him… get our revenge.''_

_''Hold on Su… I've got a plan.''_

_''Whatever… you say… Sarah-chan.''_

* * *

**_How was that? I know, I know! Are you mad at me for not introducing Motoko properly and made Keitaro and him make-out? Hnnn? Well... I'm mad at myself for not doing that... but hey I tried. Hehe. Anyways... what do you think? Of my 4th story? Oh well... don't worry... Kitsune will come... hahaha..._**


	2. Saving 6 Girls in Two Days!

Thanks to…: Thank you Samurai Demon God! The weapon of Kodachi is the guy from Kenshin… his name is Aoshi… yeah? Well thank you for your reviews… I didn't get as much as I wanted but I really like this story and I'm going to continue this! And Innortal thank you for the advice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina but I do own Toko-chan! And no one can stop me from saying I don't! Now will you excuse me…, ''come here girl!'' Come Toko-chan!'' –Toko-chan comes out and licks my face- Good doggie!'' –Laughs-

Notconfident's latest discovery: Ken Akamatsu's favorite character is Motoko Aoyama from Love Hina because of her personality and how the way she looks. If Keitaro chose her in Manga, the story wouldn't flow… so that's why Ken likes Motoko the best! For reals, I'm not lying I find it on the Internet!

Getting six more girls in one day… Chapter 2

''We need to get our revenge…,'' growled the tan foreign girl out of distress. The other girl, whom also had blonde hair and blue eyes nodded with initial understanding. ''Su…,'' she sighed, ''my papa taught us one of the best marital arts in this Dynasty … why are you so worried?'' Su only narrowed her eyes, ''he only taught us the basics.''

Sarah sighed once more at Su's complaints, ''don't worry… we are one of the assassins… one of the best at our age… I'm sure we can defeat those stupid Government Lap dogs!'' She let out a cruel laugh, ''besides… the basics for this martial arts… has just enough power to defeat that weakling… and… he has a girl.''

Su shook her head slowly, ''Sarah… what are you thinking?'' As part of our clan, we must only harm who we must assassinate.''

''But we also have to do what we have to do to assassinate out target,'' she shot back calmly.

Su was about to whine but she knew that would only make the argument worse. She sighed in surrender and looked sternly at Sarah. ''Okay… but let's not harm her… alright?'' Sarah gave a slight waver of her hand, ''I hate it when we play cute.''

Su laughed, ''But… don't you love it when we reveal our true selves?'' Sarah agreed to let out a simple laugh. Her eyes started to get very serious, ''C'mon… let's go assassinate that buffoon!''

Assassinating the Buffoon… (Keitaro Urashima)

Shinobu lay comfortably on the soft bed which cushioned behind her hard back. ''Oh Sempai-Urashima… thank you for taking me with you…'' She closed her eyes and let out a delightful sigh. Keitaro, whom only looked out the window, gave a weak smile and had thoughts about the mysterious woman whom appeared. Her features… her beauty… it aroused him so much… he wanted to take her right there. He laughed at his own thought, ''take her?'' he thought. ''I'm like those two idiots… I'm just amused with her beauty… I can never think of another woman right now… because I love her.''

He turned to Shinobu and laughed, ''don't worry about it… and to make you feel safer… I'm not the kind of guy to just touch a girl… I swear.''

Shinobu blushed rapidly, ''oh… don't worry Sempai-Urashima… I trust you.''

Keitaro chuckled, than something alarmed him. There was something coming straight towards him… no… straight towards Shinobu.

Keitaro quickly reacted and yelled, ''Shinobu get out of here!!!!!! ''

He was too late; he only heard a scream in the distant, echoing away. Than… we he saw where Shinobu was taken, he saw a floating leaf. Keitaro growled in distress and slammed his fist on the wall. It cracked immensely and he sensed something again. ''What the hell?'' he thought. As he turned again, he saw a dagger coming straight towards him.

He only stood calmly with a frown and swiftly caught the dagger with only two fingers. Surprisingly, he found a note.

_Dear Buffoon,_

_If you would like your little girl back, I suggest we meet around the bamboo forest… it's not that far really. It's just a fight to the death for her… if you don't come by the time the Sun raises… she dies, understand?_

_Love, The assassins from the east._

Keitaro had a huge sweatmark, ''wow… this is so convincing…'' Than his head looked towards his destination. ''Carp… the Bamboo forest is miles from here… I don't know what to do… ugrrrhhh… this isn't part of my plan!'' He paused for a short moment, ''wait… the assassins from the east!'' They can give me information of the Shemnrai Ryu!''

He smiled, ''… I can get there… in the nick of time!''

The idea struck him deeply, ''… why only till Sunrise?'' I don't have that type of speed… dammit!'' I have to hurry!''

The Bamboo Forest….

''Don't cry little girl,'' laughed Su. ''We just came to play!'' Shinobu only squirmed from being tied in a bamboo tree. ''Who are you?'' she asked bravely.

''Who are we?'' mocked Su, ''the question is…who are you?'' Sarah slapped Su's head, ''that didn't even made sense… and get serious about our introduction… we'll be the laughing stock of the Hinata!''

Su groaned and rubbed her head to ease her pain, ''you think he would be here by now?'' I mean… Sunrise is a little too short to get here…''

''Oh shut up!'' Sarah blurted. ''See?'' This is why some of our plans don't work, because of your unconfidence and small brain!'' Heck, I don't even know if you even have a brain!''

Su gave Chibi eyes, ''But—but…''

Sarah pouted, ''hnnn… you have no brains!''

''Hey!"' That's mean!'' shouted Shinobu.

''You stay out of it, girl!'' growled Sarah.

''But…,'' Shinobu started to get teary. ''you guys are friends… sniff and friends should stay nice and happy together.''

Sarah twitched, ''… no seriously… why didn't we kidnap his horse?'' She sighed, ''besides… SU wouldn't fall for that piece of carp… right?''

When Sarah narrowed her eyes towards Su, her jaw dropped open. Su was hugging Shinobu tightly, ''best friends forever!'' Shinobu chuckled and replied, ''Yea!'' Sarah slapped her head and dragged it down her face, ''oh kami… why me?''

Back to the Buffoon… -Ahem- I mean Keitaro….

As he continued to gallop the region, he still had thoughts about the mysterious woman that appeared before him. Gentle yet untouchable… He shook his head roughly and encouraged the horse to move much faster. As he rushed through the open field, he saw someone which made his hopes rise. He saw her. The coal black hair that reached her silky hakama… she seemed to be talking with a farmer… a woman farmer? He silently stopped his horse and reached the nearest tree to spy on her conversation.

''Wait… there's something different about her..,'' thought Keitaro.

''Kitsune Konno… are you a farmer here?'' Kitsune wore a loose and baggy Kimono and tarnished pants with regular carved sandals.

''What's it to you?'' grinned the one called Kitsune.

''It seems that there has been some sort of theft involving the horses around the territory of the Shemnrai Ryu…''

Kitsune let out a dramatic gasp, ''Motoko-chan… how could you accuse me of stealing your leader's horses?''

''As you agreed, you're an assassin of the east, and you temporary worked with us for a while… although, your cunnings of trickery has gone too far.'' You are an imposter, for you are not an assassin but a thief.'' Replied Motoko coldly.

Kitsune shook her head, ''come now Toko-chan… you should now that I am a merchant and that I need money to survive.''

Motoko leaned in a little and whispered, ''as part of my duty… I must assassinate you for your sins… although… I am giving you a chance to run in a count of three.''

Motoko went back to her posture and narrowed her eyes coldly, ''Go or die.''

Kitsune stood frozen to the ground when she saw Motoko's thumb on the hilt of her blade. ''One…''

Kitsune opened her eyes seriously and stared into the shades of Motoko's eyes that were hidden by a straw hat.

''Two…''

''Thre—'' Motoko was suddenly cut off.

''No… I am not the imposter here… you are!'' Kitsune jumped back and quickly grabbed her bow and arrows. Aiming steadily and yet quickly and in one single motion, the arrow went directly towards ''Motoko's'' throat. The imposter staggered to her knees and coughed up blood. ''How…?'' she gagged while she stared at Kitsune.

''Your power is to use tricks… but since I am the fox… I can see through your childish play,'' laughed Kitsune. ''First of all… my Toko-chan would not threaten me… second… she would not easily reveal herself about the Shemnrai Ryu… and third…, Kitsune paused with a smile, ''she's a lot prettier than you.'' The woman gagged and disappeared in black smoke. ''Ninjas…,'' laughed Kitsune.

''Huh?'' Kitsune turned to the tree where Keitaro was hiding. ''You can come out now…'' Keitaro moved shamelessly and stared at Kitsune, ''hey…'' Kitsune gave a quick glare at Keitaro for a second and aimed her arrow at him. Keitaro widened his eyes and waved his arms frantically, ''… come now violence doesn't solve anything!''

''I can't let you live after what you just saw honey,'' chuckled Kitsune.

''Look!'' I won't tell anyone I swear!'' Keitaro even begged on his knees.

''He actually looks harmless…,'' thought Kitsune whom still held her arrow pointing towards Keitaro's forehead. ''Still,'' she muttered under her breathe…, ''I can't risk Motoko's identity…''

Keitaro gave a pause of silence and stared confidently at Kitsune. ''Tell me… why do you want to live?'' asked Kitsune tightening her arrow.

''Because… I need to save someone before sun rise and I need to keep a promise.''

''So…,'' whispered Shinobu. ''Why do you want to kill Sempai- Urashima?''

Sarah only snarled at Shinobu while Su calmly explained the situation. ''4 Years ago…,'' started Su, ''our village were rampaged by the soldiers of the Government.'' They needed emergency tax money… and…'' Su paused as if she were about to cry. ''And that stupid monster wanted woman to leave the village when they turned 15 and other beautiful women…''

Shinobu's eyes widened, ''why…?''

''Because he's so damn freakin' horny all the time that he's making them sex slaves for his men after their victory of Wars!!!'' cried Sarah. ''Our mothers… they were taken away… even my sister…,'' cried Su.

''Luckily… my father lived near the mountains… so we moved in.'' As we told him the story… he agreed to teach us martial arts for 3 years… the training was hard and damn difficult.'' I thought we both die from suffocation…'' said Sarah loving the memory. ''Than… my father entered us into the East Assassins… because it was found out that he use to be the previous General.''

Shinobu seemed amazed yet disappointed… she knew how the two felt. To be lonely. To be scared. To be abandon. Shinobu held the two while they cried silently. How they all hated the memory of being lost. ''I know how it feels…'' whispered Shinobu. ''I really do…''

''You want to live because of that silly promise?'' asked Kitsune seriously.

''Yes… and I really didn't hear your conversation… no really!'' exclaimed Keitaro.

''… well you were 13 feet away from us…,'' sighed Kitsune.

Keitaro nodded, ''yeah… so was that an imposter or something?''

''That's for me to know and you to never find out!'' cried Kitsune sternly.

''sorry!'' shrieked Keitaro. Kitsune sighed, and examined him very closely. ''… you look like a wandering traveler… there's a lot of crimes here… what I don't understand is why don't have a weapon if your going to rescue someone?''

Keitaro shrugged, ''well… I don't want to kill… no really… I had seen a lot of blood shed.''

Kitsune laughed loudly and patted Keitaro's shoulder, ''hey, you know what kid?'' You're alright!'' She came closer to Keitaro's face, ''tell me… do you know how to fight with swords?''

Keitaro nodded, ''yeah… but I don't want to kill anyone… just you know… make them paralyzed.''

Kitsune gestured him to wait while she searched quickly for a weapon. Loud bangs raddled on the ground while more continued to fall when she searched more deeply in her home. ''Ahh!'' she cried. ''Here is the perfect weapon!''

Keitaro stared in awe while Kitsune smiled at his reaction. ''see here?'' This is a Kodachi… a sword with both great offense and defense! It's really fast for a short sword, so I'll give you two… it's also perfect for combo martial arts and since its so defensive… you won't have to kill anyone… more like a kick in a jaw that will paralyze anyone!''

''Wow!'' cried Keitaro. ''Your giving me this oh thank you-''

''Hold on,'' butted Kitsune, ''who says I'm giving you this for free, huh?'' I'm a blacksmith… one of the best and that's a pretty expensive item you have there!''

Keitaro's jaw dropped, ''an archer and a blacksmith… what are you?''

''Just call me the sly fox that I'm usually am,'' winked Kitsune. ''Now… that will be 4,000 yen, pal!'' (4,000 yen is about $40.00 in American money… I'm not sure the money paid in the Feudal Era)

''$4,000 yen?!'' I don't have that type of money woman!''

''Well,'' she pouted, ''give me that back than or your head is mine!''

''Wait!'' What do you want in return instead of money?'' I need this to save my friend!''

There was a light pause from Kitsune, until her famous creepy star eyes came bobbing out of her. ''Well… if you let me travel with you for a while, than I'll forget about the charge and taking your head!''

''But—But… you agreed in not taking my head!''

''Hey… sometimes life is so unfair… ne?'' Now let's go!'' Kitsune hurriedly packed her things while Keitaro gathered his horse and the other that belonged to Kitsune's. ''Great… I have to take care of another girl now except this one is less innocent,'' thought Keitaro groaning deep inside.

''When I get this cutie's valuables and information than I can run away with his riches! I know he's loaded!'' thought Kitsune evilly. She did need money and she planned on spending it around Kyoto… this place is too crappy for her style. ''Okay honey… let's save Shinobi!''

''It's Shinobu,'' Keitaro muttered.

''Do you want me to take your stupid head?'' growled Kitsune suddenly grabbing her bow and arrows.

''No ma'am!'' yelped Keitaro. ''Let's go… were near the bamboo forest!''

Keitaro rode his horse as fast as he could while Kitsune easily catched up. His brown hair was neatly tied rapidly flowing in the wind… he looked so attractive. (And glasses weren't invented yet for all you slow-minded people!) Kitsune blushed from his appearance, ''was he acting cowardly?'' She stared down to his two Kodachis wrapped around his waist. ''I better not mess with him until later on…,'' she thought again. While Keitaro ran deeper in the bamboo forest he heard a girl crying. ''Shinobu!'' he yelled. He stopped… no… it wasn't Shinobu crying…it was two other girls.

Keitaro jumped off his horse while he charged after Shinobu… but Sarah pulled a thin wire and sharp bamboos blasted under the earths soil. Keitaro almost fell in until Kitsune grabbed his Gi and pulled him away from the trap. ''You idiot!'' She blasted towards his ear. ''Sorry…,'' he muttered. His eyes were set on the other two girls.

''Keitaro Urashima, as we east assassins, come for your head, we have captured your little girl!'' shouted Sarah while wiping away her tears. Sarah's knife was placed near Shinobu's throat, ''surrender and let us kill you or the girl dies!''

Keitaro only stood silent with his eyes serious with both concern and doubt. ''I'm sorry… but I cannot let you kill me nor her…'' he gave a weak smile, ''please… let her go and I'll fight you to the death as you say…''

''how am I suppose to know that your going to use tricks against me?'' snarled Sarah.

''you're the assassin experts, you should know wither I use tricks or not…'' replied Keitaro calmly.

''Bastard… I plan to kill all you Government Lap dogs!!!'' I rather side with the Shemnrai Ryu instead of you disgusting fools!'' growled Sarah.

''Sarah…,'' whispered Su and Shinobu.

''I didn't want to do this,'' growled Keitaro. His arms slowly moved under his Gi… he should not waste his Kodachi on such a worthless opponent. As Shinobu saw this she knew what her Sempai was about to do, ''Urashima- Sempai don't!'' Even if Sarah didn't get stab, the poison in the dagger would kill her instantly. She knew he had a very good aim.

Shinobu's cry was too late, the dagger was thrown swiftly and too quick for the human eye to see… although Sarah's instinct took place and she dodged the dagger; it only cut the side of her face. ''Ow… that hurt you bastard!'' complained Sarah. Keitaro only smirked while he counted the seconds it will take for Sarah to…

Sarah collapsed on the ground while Shinobu and Su shake her to wake up. ''Urashima… how could you kill a child… she wasn't going to kill me…''

''She isn't dead,'' replied Kitsune coldly. She turned to Keitaro which signaled him to explain. ''That dagger I used against her… it's filled with some sleeping powder… she'll only be asleep for an hour or so.'' He turned, ''come on Shinobu we have to get back to the Hinata.''

''Urashima- Sempai… what about the others?'' groaned Shinobu innocently.

''Their assassins... I'm sure they can take care of themselves.''

''Your wrong…,'' said Su whom finally spoke. ''We can barely find food and shelter… our only purpose here is to destroy any Government soldiers here.'' Keitaro cocked an eyebrow, ''and you think I'm one of the Government' soldiers?'' Su nodded, ''the way you threw that dagger…''

''Now hold on!'' cried Keitaro. ''I use to work for the Government years ago but I quit!'' I'm just a wandering guy with no purpose whatsoever.'' He lied.

Su examined him just as Kitsune had just done, ''yeah… you seem to be an ex-government worker… I understand… were sorry for causing you trouble.''

Keitaro sighed but wavered his hand, ''come on Shinobu…'' Shinobu didn't follow, ''If they're not going than so am I!''

Keitaro smiled, ''FINE!'' We'll let them tag along… for now.'' Su and Shinobu cheered while Sarah was still knocked out.

So… they all traveled back to the Hinata. Kitsune encouraged him to find a job but he said he has enough money to live. The Government was secretly sending someone to give him the money but tonight. Hours later, when everyone drifted off into a deep sleep, Keitaro sneaked out using his ninjuitsu skills in order to avoid any suspicions.

As he walked around the forest he sensed someone. He turned at the shadow and smiled. ''Hey there Narusagawa!'' A punch came through his face while he still laughed at the memory of her doing so. ''Idiot… do you want us to be heard?'' snarled Naru. He shook his head, ''of course not… it's just been a while since we seen each other,'' he smiled sheepishly, ''and I missed ya.'' Naru blushed furiously, ''baka…'' Keitaro leaned closer, ''well its true… I really do miss you.'' A second punch aimed at him but this time he caught it with a light grip. ''Naru… won't you help me find the Shemnrai Ryu…?''

She glared at him, ''why?'' It will only cause more suspicion!''

He leaned closer to her ear, ''so beautiful… yet so untouchable…''

She blushed, ''Keitaro…'' He grabbed her hands lightly, ''Narusagawa… I want you to stay by my side… I cannot do this mission alone… please.'' Naru looked away with a light blush, ''baka…''

Keitaro leaned it with a smirk, ''but I'm your baka…''

Naru blushed even harder, ''… fine!'' But this is strictly for the Government!''

Keitaro laughed, ''thank you Narusagawa… you won't regret it!'' Keitaro and Naru both worked for the Government for 3 years. Naru was more experienced with her missions and never lets her emotions get in the way but when Keitaro came in her life that made everything changed. Keitaro knew he had feelings for her but he pushed it aside. There was no way in telling her how he felt but when he is sure of how he really feels… than when the time comes that will be the day when he whispers those three words.

Next Morning….

When the golden light finally touched the earth the colors of blue pink and white blended in the atmosphere while chilling winds stood still in order to taste the early morning. Keitaro sat on the hills near his hut and looked carefully at his Kodachis. With this weapon he wouldn't kill anyone… but if he had to than that would mean… the guilt of death will haunt him once more.

As the group awoke a few hours ago, he explained that Naru Narusagawa is a former friend of his that wants to come along the adventure. As his lie was being told, it all started when he awoke at midnight and couldn't sleep. He took a stroll in the woods and heard a scream… Naru had a difficult time fighting off the wolves that crept closer to her, so Keitaro took action and saved Naru. Surprisingly, his lie worked like a charm and a smirk appeared on Naru while she heard of this. She wore a yellow armor tied with a pink belt which led to her red pants. Her hair was long and brown with two strange antennas above her head.

''I was about to kill those damn wolves but Mr. Showoff here just did it for me,'' chuckled Naru.

Keitaro finally stopped the flashback when he heard something fall. As he turned, he saw a woman laying in the dirt with her horse running off. Time stopped… it was her. Not the imposter. No… not the fake Motoko. It was the real one. Keitaro rushed to the scene when he saw her bleeding, ''damn!'' he cursed. ''hey… are you okay?''

A groan came from Motoko while her straw hat was still on. ''I guess that's a no…,'' his voice trailed off when he saw a cut deeply slashed on her shoulder. Keitaro picked up the tall woman which was surprisingly light and rushed to get aid. ''Your going to be alright… Motoko-chan…,'' he whispered, ''I promise you…''

Awww… isn't that cute? Keitaro falls in love with her in first sight… just like he did with Naru-chan! Well… tell me what do you want me to do in the next chapter folks! Ja Ne!


	3. Motoko Wakes up!

Explanation: IF YOU ARE CONFUSED I SUGGEST YOU READ… okay, first of all how does Keitaro know Motoko's name? He heard Kitsune yelling out her name but never heard the conversation. Who was the imposter that looked like Motoko? That was an assassin that looked like Motoko because for some reason the assassin knew that Kitsune and Motoko are friends, so she took the advantage and dressed like her. And in Chapter 2 I couldn't put any lines(that goes horizontally) in the Kitsune Keitaro situation and the Shinobu, Su, and Sarah conversation… so I bet you got dizzy and confused with that part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina but I do own this plot.

Notconfident's note: Thank you for the reviews! Please continue this so it will motivate me to write much deeper and use all my knowledge with Innotral's advices and the others!

Spelling and Grammar is not my expertise and so don't complain.

REMEMBER!!! KITSUNE SHOUTED MOTOKO'S NAME SO THAT'S HOW KEITARO KNOWS HER NAME!!!

In Naru eyes…

It's amazing how he could just say yes as an answer. I didn't know how I truly felt about him. I do know that he's an idiot and a pervert yet he was so loyal and a decent man. How could I just watch him holding her like that? She was hurt. Cut down by a blade… sinking throughout her flesh. Torn clothes and bruises scattered all over her entire body. So gentle yet so untouchable. Just like he muttered… it's funny how I could feel that jealousy.

''Naru-sempai are you alright?''

The words came through me once and I knew I didn't want to hear any repeats. ''Yes?'' I grumbled with a fake yawn.

She looked at me worrying smile, ''oh… you just seemed a little quiet that's all, I was worried.'' I wavered my hand shooing her away like I do to everyone, ''I'm fine; I'm just thinking about something.''

She examined me once more and smiled, ''okay''

I chuckled a little and the memories flew in me once more. He was a great martial artist indeed I'm surprise he came this far all these years… strange how a weakling can change into a strong idiot.

Naru watched Keitaro standing besides Motoko; slowly bandaging her wounds and the special medicine he created worked quite effectively on her. The eyes turned so serious yet cautioned is it possible that he fell for her already?

Naru shook her head and thought to herself, ''that baka, always taking care of someone else problems when he has some on his own.''

Sarah only grumbled and snarled at Keitaro at what he done to her, ''that bastard nearly killed me!'' she complained once more. Su laughed and tried to calm her down, ''come on Sarah he didn't mean it… you were about to kill Shinobu.''

''Let go of me you no brain monkey!'' she growled while she struggled to get out of Su's grip. ''I'm going to kill that Government lapdog I will!''

Everyone stared especially Naru whom seemed a little worried that a child assassin would ruin their plans to capture the Shemnrai Ryu. ''He quit remember?'' Naru said in her most convincing voice.

Sarah pouted, ''… I still think he's a stupid Government Lapdog with no respect of others…''

''Oh really?'' said Naru cocking an eyebrow, ''look at him and what do you see?'' Sarah turned to the buffoon and hesitated a little. He was taking care of Motoko, carefully wrapping the bandages around her wound and dabbing the wet cloth on her forehead. Was he different from the others? Sarah only pouted and kicked the pot which flew and crack against the wall.

''How could I trust this stupid Lapdog when his men took away my mom?!!'' I trust no one dammit!''

Sarah ran out with frustration, Su and Shinobu looked worried but Kitsune only gestured them to stay put. ''She needs some time..,'' Kitsune whispered while placing more firewood in a pile. Su and Shinobu agreed and sat besides her while Keitaro continued to search for more wounds on Motoko.

''Your going to be alright,'' he sighed. ''Kitsune?'' I'm going to search for Sarah… please watch over Motoko.'' He left with no further requests leaving Kitsune to do her own job.

''What's he so serious about?'' grumbled Kitsune. Naru only narrowed to Keitaro slowly disappearing in the distance…

In Sarah's eyes…

The forest seems to be my place. Nobody understands how I feel… even if they do say so. Living in this life is like hell… why must the Gods choose this time for me? Oh kami… I vow myself to never forgive his men… they brought nothing but trouble in my village… no… in our village. Mom… I miss you so much… you must be suffering… or worse… I paused, in order to stop myself to think any further. I didn't want to admit to myself that she's gone… those bastards must have killed her. I only have one purpose to live this life… to be with my family… In a distance… I heard a few shuffles towards the ground. It must have been wolves but it was the bone-headed idiot.

''You can't leave me alone can you?'' I snarled.

''No but as part of the team you are to cooperate,'' he said.

Cooperate? I hated that word… it pisses me off… when the soldiers came to our village they would say cooperate and your mother won't get hurt. Rage rose in my veins quickly, ''screw off you stupid Government Lapdog!'' I didn't regret what I said… I meant it...

''Sarah perhaps I don't know how you feel…,'' his voice trailed off.

''No! You don't!'' I cried.

I could have sworn tears were flying out of my eyes. I could feel the heat... The intensity… the pain and I wanted it to stop… damn. I felt so weak and hopeless… how could an east assassin be so weak… Father would be so disappointed in me. I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out… so weak and helpless yet confused both my actions and feelings… that I was desperate enough to cry in his arms…

No… he wrapped his arms around me… trying to comfort the scar that will always remain deeply carved by the demons of hell. And… that demon tried to comfort me… pretending the angel that he was thought to be…

I pushed away and shook my head slowly, ''no… don't even try bastard…''

He said with no hesitation, ''… I just wanted you to be part of the team…'' silence coated his words, ''and… when you realize that your ready… you can come back to us.'' It must have been horrible… I know… Shinobu faced the same thing… she was about to get raped by a bandit… luckily I saved her. Look… I want to save you like how I saved her… think it over… okay?''

His voice… his words… it seemed to make sense. Formed by both kindness… but still… no one knew how I felt... of being alone in the world.

Motoko awoke with pain ached in her inner head. Easing the pain; she stroked her head back and forth in order to shake off the uncomfortable. Her blurry vision soon came clear like a fog scattering out of the sun while black figures surrounded her; whispered silently until a moment of silence rose. As she tried to get her whole body to stand, an inflicting pain came near her side and shoulder, she winced and cried out.

''Take it easy,'' comforted Kitsune whom was supporting Motoko's weight.

''Kitsune?'' whispered Motoko.

She only winked and went near her ear, ''listen… don't expose yourself as one of the members of the Shemnrai Ryu… I don't trust anyone around here…''

Motoko nodded slightly, ''Kitsune… how do I explain these wounds… I was attacked by assassins from the Government.''

Kitsune's playful face came to a casual smirk, ''don't worry… tell them the truth… except the Government part.'' Motoko nodded once more and winced again from the pain.

''Motoko!'' cried out Keitaro while he ran towards her.

''Geez… you shouldn't have moved… that must of hurt a lot!'' A simple glare from Motoko gave Keitaro the right to hesitate and sweat a bit.

A gentle smile came to his lips, ''please rest… you've suffered mild injuries yet there is one wound that is very serious…''

His response came with silence so he was quick to gather all his medicine in place, ''please… rest and I will help you with your wounds and dinner.'' A quick bow to Motoko was a surprise and he was quick to go to a river that was near their camp.

''Sempai-Urashima… let me come with you!'' cautionly cried Shinobu whom was out of the trance from Keitaro's kindness towards Motoko.

Su stared at Shinobu a while and followed, ''I bet I can catch a whole bunch!'' The three happily disappeared while the path took them father away from camp. Naru shivered a little, ''we better set up the fire.'' Kitsune nodded and stared at Motoko for a second. ''Don't blow your cover Motoko,'' she thought.

Naru and Kitsune gathered all the fire wood which was place in a net pile and slowly created fire that will last till the next day. Naru's eyes narrowed down to Motoko whom narrowed her eyes back. Her eyes came back to the fire wood and closed slightly, ''you should rest… we would do nothing to harm you.''

Motoko stayed silent until she surrendered her guard and peacefully took a nap. She was so quiet and mysterious… it made Naru envy her.

''Why can't she just speak???'' Is she stupid and rude enough to not say oh thank you for saving my life?'' thought Naru in disgust. She paused, ''no… I shouldn't be thinking this… its wrong.''

At the river….

Keitaro, Shinobu and Su all stayed in different parts of the river yet near each other. They all knew how to catch fishes… all you have to do is stay still. Any movement in the water would scare the fishes… is that how Motoko felt? Any movement or uneasiness towards the mysterious girl would cause her to be much more alert and stiff. So gentle yet untouchable.

''Hey Taro!'' I caught 5 fishes already!'' boasted Su whom was all wet from diving in the shallow river.

Shinobu grinned and giggled while she caught another fish and gently put it in the bucket that was filled with fishes. Su popped behind her and Su's jaw dropped, ''WOW!'' Shinobu caught more than Su!'' Must be 10 fishes in there!''

''Hey Shinobu… that's pretty good,'' laughed Keitaro while he threw another fish in the filled bucket. ''This is only my fourth one… you must have been doing this lately.''

''Oh… well… I always did this in my village,'' said Shinobu sadly.

Keitaro quickly saw her pain and laughed, ''uh… I bet you would make a great wife for a very lucky man with skills like that!''

Shinobu lightly blushed, ''you think so Urashima-sempai?'' Her tone was soft yet steady… Keitaro blushed also. ''What I'm I thinking?!'' She's only 13!'' he thought howling with insults to himself.

Sarah finally sighed and went straight to camp. ''… he's different than other Government idiots…'' She paused, ''maybe… I can lend a little trust… they might be a new family for me… no!'' What the hell am I thinking?!'' I'm just going to play along with Su for a while than maybe we'll leave later on…''

She stopped and watched the fire burning hotly. As she gazed upon the soft beauty and continued to walk near Kitsune and Naru whom were working hard with the fire wood.

''Dinner's going to be ready…'' said Kitsune without looking at Sarah. ''What's that smell?'' sniffed Sarah suspiciously.

''Oh Keitaro was nice enough to buy many bags of rice… I never knew the guy was loaded,'' smiled Kitsune.

''Rice?'' How could a wimpy guy like him afford such an expensive luxury?'' asked Sarah whom cocked an eyebrow.

Naru shrugged, ''I guess he saves a lot of money.'' Sarah stood silent until she sniffed the joyful scent once more, ''I never had rice for a year,'' she thought. Everyone heard a shuffling noise when Su and Shinobu were cheering how many fishes they caught.

''Back so soon?'' smiled Naru while she steamed the rice. ''Is that rice?'' said Su drooling. ''Were going to have a feast!'' cheered Shinobu.

''Exactly how many fishes did you caught?'' said Kitsune curiously.

''35 fishes!'' cried Shinobu proudly.

''Wow… that means five fishes with rice for each of us,'' chuckled Naru.

After a couple of minutes until the fishes were cooked expertly with the help of Shinobu; everyone gathered for five fishes each. And everyone seemed to enjoyed their meal since they ate so fast… except for two people. Keitaro placed his bowl of where he sat and grabbed a wooden tray. The second bowl he carried was placed on top and near Motoko.

''Wake up…'' he said softly.

Motoko turned and opened her green eyes at Keitaro than down to the fish bowl. ''Please… eat,'' he smiled. Motoko only frowned and turned away.

Keitaro only smiled again, ''please… I will not eat until you eat… your healing requires energy and energy requires food… so please eat.''

An unpleasant growl came from Motoko's stomach, ''…''

Keitaro laughed, ''the stomach doesn't lie… please eat.''

Motoko gave a more deepening frown but her stomach begged her to surrender and eat. She sighed, grabbed her chopsticks and ate quietly as always. Keitaro smiled and grabbed his own dinner and ate as well.

''You two lovebirds just started eating?'' yawned Kitsune whom just finished her meal.

''I wouldn't recall them lovebirds really…,'' said Naru with a little disappointment in her tone.

''Oh… so your saying your jealous?'' teased Kitsune.

''Jealous?!'' Jealous of him!?'' blurted out Naru while she blushed furiously.

''Hey… I was only kidding,'' giggled Kitsune. She turned to Keitaro whom was still eating yet paying attention to Motoko whom was still eating as well. ''Well mister Leader… Naru and I are going to bathe in the hot springs…''

''Hot springs?'' asked Naru suspiciously. ''You know where the hot springs are?''

Kitsune nodded, ''yeah… while I was getting some firewood I found a hot spring near by.''

Naru's eyes widened with stars, ''oh… how I miss bathing in the Hot springs!'' She turned, ''Shinobu and Su… want to come?''

They both nodded, ''sure!''

Naru than landed her eyes on Motoko, ''Motoko… if your comfortable enough… come join us, okay?'' They left with no further comments leaving Motoko to continue her meal.

''Why are you being so kind to me?''

Keitaro widened his eyes, ''you talked?''

He laughed when he saw that simple glare once more. ''Oh right… I'm sorry… let me answer your question.'' He paused with a gentle smile, ''when I saw you innocently wounded I could not help but bandage your wounds… I would have done it to anyone.''

''… but that isn't the first time you saw me…,'' she said.

''Yeah… I know…,'' he blushed, ''you were very attractive back there.''

She laughed in a cruel way, ''men… their all the same.''

She narrowed her eyes towards Keitaro, ''although… I must admit that you are slightly different… taking care of my wounds and never touch any where personal.''

Keitaro blushed, ''well… it wouldn't be really polite to do that…'' Motoko examined him, ''don't get too innocent with me… I know all men are the same… so don't even try to act innocent.''

Keitaro was confused, ''what??'' I merely wanted to help you…''

''Enough!'' she snapped. ''I can't travel with men like you… their all disgusting pigs…'' She stood with intense posture, ''I can handle things from here.''

He laughed, causing Motoko' emotions to be confused. She was confused herself… this man healed her wounds, fed her, and mostly comforted her. How could she just leave him here? Maybe it was just a simple emotion that blocked her respect towards men. This man was different… he was kind, gentle, and sincere. Yet she never wanted to trust another man again for their actions and thoughts are all the same no matter who they are on the outside of their shell. Keitaro stared as he stopped his laughter. The dark brown eyes reminded her of someone including that warm laughter.

Finally Keitaro took off his Gi causing Motoko to blush furiously. ''what are you doing?!''

She hated this feeling. Fear. There were reasons why she hated men. She lived 17 long years and she despised men eversince. Well… eversince that day.

Keitaro's eyes wandered off to Motoko's blushing reaction, ''I'm using this as a blanket for my sleep later on.'' It will become useful for some time.''

She growled, ''don't ever do that again!'' I despise a man's body!''

Keitaro smirked, ''so you prefer a woman's body?''

''What do you mean by that?'' She was ready to grab her Katana and cut him down into two.

He chuckled, ''oh nothing…''

The fire blazed strongly as Keitaro lightly closed his eyes, ''tell me why you have such wounds?''

''I was attacked by unknown assassins as I accidentally stepped into their sacred territory.''

She sighed, ''now answer my question, what is your purpose of traveling around Hinata or out of the region?''

Keitaro tilted his head, ''for a stupid reason.''

She narrowed her eyes, ''do tell.''

He sighed, ''to get revenge.''

Motoko's eyes became colder, ''revenge?'' now what could a man like you want for revenge?''

His head slowly hung, increasing the darkness shading his eyes, ''I want that traitor to suffer much more than I did myself.''

''heh, you don't know the meaning of torture.'' Motoko spat.

Keitaro chuckled, ''oh but I do, it all happened 4 years ago…''

4 years ago…

''Kentaro, Kanako, and Keitaro, you are now highest ranking Generals after 3 years of your incredible skills.'' The man paused and smirked, ''your skills are outstanding for children.''

''We are no Children, my dear announcer, we are middle age adults now.'' Sighed Kentaro.

His short and very light brown hair shined in the radiant sky while he closed his eyes from the irritating announcer. Kentaro was 17 years old, Keitaro was 15, and Kanako was 13. All of their skills were so outstanding that they were immediately promoted to high rankings. They all had encountered invincible assassins and disgusting gang members, including missing cases. It was hard to believe that the young ones can be the greatest of them all.

Miroku, Kanako's fiancée', watched her stand nobly from afar. He smiled greatly for her accomplishments. Miroku and Kanako were in love as well of being friends with the others. Their bond was unbreakable like boulders on mountains.

Their red clothing and white pants definitely showed the highest ranking and all three of them were, indeed, the best in Japan. With their accomplishments, they still never smiled but only focused on the announcer's babbling words. After the Ceremony, Kanako hugged Miroku with her biggest grin ever.

''Miroku, let us celebrate at my home!'' squealed Kanako.

He lifted his eyebrow, ''celebrate you say… as in bed?''

A slap immediately came for her response, ''I'm only 13, let us wait longer for that time.''

Kentaro laughed, ''Miroku, even if you're a year older than Kanako-san you seem to act like a perverted old man.''

Miroku shrugged, ''I do on what I must to love her deeply.''

Keitaro rolled his eyes, ''come now, let us celebrate at my home and have a feast with this type of wealth.''

Kentaro nodded, ''yes, I agree.''

After several hours of feasting on the delicious meals that were given from they're wealth, Kentaro left with yawn and went outside. Kanako and Miroku chatted about their future while Keitaro remained silent.

''Something is not right,'' thought Keitaro. ''Kentaro has been acting strangely lately… as of he's planning something.''

''Kanako, I will take a walk, that I must,'' said Keitaro without any eye contact.

''Whatever you say Oni-chan,'' chuckled Kanako while leaning on Miroku's shoulder.

Keitaro used his ninjuitsu and held his breath while he heard Kentaro nearby. He stood very still and straight on the wall while he continued to listen to his conversation.

''So, I heard you're one of the highest Generals for the Government,'' said an eerie voice.

''Of course and our plans are going smoothly, I can't believe I had to act out as being friends with those fools,'' said Kentaro coldly.

''Tsk, tsk, the Shemnrai Ryu will soon take over and kill the Government, once that happens we will rule Hinata, soon Kyoto, and other regions.'' Laughed cruelly another voice.

''Although, I think we may have to add in new plans,'' sighed Kentaro. ''Those two brats, Kanako and Keitaro Urashima are on my nerves right now. We may have to kill them, for they are matched up to my skills and get in the way with into my plans.''

''Hard to believe Kentaro-sama,'' said a voice.

''But, 15 of my greatest soldiers, including myself, out of 3 will assure you that they will no longer live in this world.'' Laughed Kentaro.

''Indeed, but what if we are no match, such as another miracle for the Urashima's may happen?'

''Than we burn the damn house down,'' snarled Kentaro.

''We attack… now!'' shouted Kentaro.

Keitaro didn't know what to do. His feet were practically frozen on the dirt. ''He is a traitor!'' thought Keitaro. Keitaro ran swiftly until he reached the window, amazingly, he saw Kentaro with his men already there! Miroku looked surprised, as well as Kanako whom warm happy eyes suddenly turned cold and deadly.

''Kentaro, I knew you were a traitor… an traitor that is a member of the Shemnrai Ryu!''

Keitaro's voice echoed through the window as his eyes turned deadly as well. Kentaro only smirked.

''I am doing this for the good of Japan… surely you are proud of my goals?''

''Never… will I ever be proud or even show the slightest respect to you… you insolent dog!''

Kentaro eyes grew darker, ''Shinichi, go.''

A man in a white robe drew his sword and in one swift motion, his sword went directly in Miroku's heart. Blood splattered everywhere, including Kanako's face. Kanako's eyes widen in fear and she screamed.

''MIROKU!!!!''

The man in the white robe smirked once more, showing the blood coated on his blade. His sword rose slowly, enjoying that dear Kanako was too busy noticing that Miroku was dead.

''Die…''

''KANAKO!!!''

Keitaro took action and pushed Kanako aside while the blade sank into his flesh, deeply leaving and immense scar on his back. He cried out in pain while Kanako was too shock to say anything. The blood running down his clothing satisfied Kentaro enough. Shinichi smirked and raised his blade once more.

''Shinichi stop at once.'' Laughed Kentaro.

Shinichi obeyed and swiftly went back to his position near his master.

Kentaro laughed coldly while he watched the helpless Urashima's coated in their own blood.

''Let it be known, Shemnrai Ryu, will be take over Japan!'' Soon… this land will be in the palms of my hands!''

After few minutes of their dramatization, Kanako finally realized that the house was burning down. She carried her heavy Oni-chan leaving her husband-to-be behind. As they arrived far enough from the burning home, Kanako hurriedly washed the wounds off of her brother, leaving some VERY painful sensations. The wound was wrapped with bandages and Keitaro still grew bitter anger towards Kentaro.

''Kanako-chan… we will get our revenge… at him and the Shemnrai Ryu.'' He said at a very dangerously low tone.

End of Flashback of 4 years ago…

''Kentaro Sakata?'' asked Motoko quickly.

Keitaro nodded, '' he is part of the Shemnrai Ryu…''

''I've never heard of him in my clan,'' thought Motoko. ''Wait… I'm only a middle-class student… the mysterious leaders never shows their faces!''

''So… do you want the Government to take over Hinata instead of the Shemnrai Ryu?'' asked Motoko stupidly even if she knew the answer.

He shook his head, ''I don't know, it's very confusing.''

''If I only knew what he looked like.'' She sighed

''Well… I do have a sketch of him, he is on the wanted posters,'' said Keitaro sternly. He grabbed the crumbled paper out of his dagger bag while Motoko waited impatiently.

''Here…,'' he handed.

Motoko looked carefully at the detailed sketched even if the wrinkles made it difficult to see. She gasped. Motoko Aoyama, one of the best of the Shemnrai Ryu, never felt so scared out of her life. It was him.

''It's him… ---he---,'' her voice was shaking.

Keitaro waited patiently, ''Motoko, is there something wrong?''

''That's the man…,'' the bangs hid her eyes. The tears slowly streamed down her cheeks.

''That's the man…,'' she repeated out of intense fear.

''Motoko?'' Keitaro came closer to Motoko with much more concern.

''Who raped me… 4 years ago.''

Randomness… read if you dare.

Motoko: Wow, putting Randomness on this fic Tenshi?

Tenshi: -nods-

Keitaro: Cool! Everyone can fight here! Including me!

Naru: Well, that's just a fantasy… in this real Anime, you're a spineless wimp!

Su: I'm an assassin, cool!

Kanako: …

Tenshi: What's wrong Kanako?

Kanako: You paired me up with that weird guy!

Tenshi: Oh no… please… don't start this.

Kanako: I told you many times! I prefer Motoko-chan because Motoko is my BITCH!

Naru: … you have a wicked sister here Keitaro…

Keitaro: well… duh!

Kanako: I'm going to kill that bastard for RAPING MY BITCH! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!

Kentaro: I'm never in Manga but only in the Love Hina Series, I'm actually the big guy in this part. So don't ruin it!

Kanako: You will pay for raping my bitch!

Motoko: I AM NOT YOUR BITCH!

Shinobu: This sucks like hell… I'm nobody's bitch.

Keitaro: Well duh! Your such a damn crybaby and a total loser you deserve to be nobody's bitch cause your such a damn bitch all the time!

Shinobu: -cries-

Naru: What was that for you jerk?!

Keitaro: -smokes cigarette- Oh please Naru, like you don't act like this off the set.

Kanako: Yeah… that's true. –goes closer to Motoko—

Motoko: HEY! I SAID ABOVE THE WAIST!

Haruka: It's strange how people can change when the author does some random things.

Tenshi: Yeah… well… I'm not really lying here.

Seta: What do you mean?

Tenshi: Off the set… Motoko and Kanako are having a relationship.

Keitaro: Well Seta, shall we go? –winks—

Seta: Sure… shall I be the one to position?

Naru: WHY THE HELL IS YOAI AND YURI GETTING SO FREAKING POPULAR??? ITS EVEN INFLUNCEING KEITARO!!!

Kitsune: Naru-chan… I don't think that Kanako, Motoko, Seta and Keitaro are the only ones…

Naru; -faints-

Tenshi: Another Random fic… another day…


	4. Confidentail Confessions of the Past

**Spelling and Grammar: Don't ya hate the English language?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Love Hina; but if I did, I would rub this in your face right now!**

**WARNING: A rape scene is occurred and erm… too bad Motoko's first (losing her virginity to her first person) is a total dork.**

**Kanako: Are you calling me a dork?**

**Tenshi: …**

**Motoko: Shut up! You're going to make it obvious!**

**Keitaro: But—you mean I will make love to an unpure woman?**

**Tenshi: Quit telling everyone the future chapters!**

**Naru: It also says here that Keitaro will have two wives… since the feudal era was popular to let men have more than one wife…**

**Kanako: It better not be my bitch…**

**Motoko: I am not your bitch!**

**Keitaro: … you know, I'm starting to like this story. With two pretty girls going to like each other and all… not to mention that I will have two wives…**

**Naru-punches Keitaro- YOU DISGUSTING DELUSIONAL PERVERT!**

* * *

_The Dark Days…_

_Motoko could remember it like yesterday. Being pin down as if the weight of the world was on you. Your screams could be unheard. Only the shifting movements and small gasp of pleasure and pain throbbing in your body. Losing faith. Losing your confidence. Losing your virginity. Most important of all… losing yourself. The breath and sweat increasing. The hard nibbles you will get on your lips. The throbbing in your most secret area. That huge figure giving you pleasure yet pain at the same time. That dark figure smirking upon you as if he was God. That other flesh violating into yours._

_She lost it at such a young age._

_''That's the man… who raped me,'' Motoko whispered in intense fear._

_4 years ago…_

_It all happened so fast…_

_The winter sun sheds its remaining rays of light over the lavender skies as the starry night embraced the moon which was almost appearing out of the Sun's reach. Sitting impatiently; I went to check on sister._

_''Sister!'' I shouted._

_I stopped. I heard her chuckles and laughs while I heard another. I peaked carefully, in order to avoid suspicion._

_''Kenshin, stop!'' chuckle a nervous voice._

_''can I not tease my beautiful future wife?'' said a seductive voice._

_I shook my head; I thought sister was better than that. Fooling around with a man and losing responsibilities for carrying on the dojo. Surely she knows that having children now, will ruin the ceremony of their wedding in 2 months by now? I sighed, than took off in the woods in order to enjoy the thoughts that were repeating it-self._

_''they should be dead by now,'' whispered a weird voice._

_As I heard this; the curiosity had gotten the best of me. My foot silently jumped across trees which were getting closer to the voices._

_''Kentaro-sama, what are we to do now?'' sighed the soldier next to the one called Kentaro._

_''We wait until we get to the headmaster of course,'' growled Kentaro._

_Headmaster? Dead people? What the hell was going on here? I stared intensely until I was caught. I didn't know that he could sense my presence, so easily!_

_''Well, well, well, look what we have here,'' smirked Kentaro._

_''A spy?'' gasped the short one in a mocking way._

_''A very cute spy,'' licked the other's lips._

_I gulped. Men in the village would always stare at me in a very awkward way. They say I looked 15, because of my height and curves. I didn't want the maturity of a woman now. These are the reasons why I am disgusted by men; and I have a bad feeling that I will be disgusted more…_

_''Men… leave to our Headquarters… I will deal with this woman,'' glared Kentaro._

_''Yes sir!'' All the Soldiers said._

_And in just that moment… they disappeared in just a flash._

_I had a feeling… a very sickening feeling… so I decided to run._

_The rush of fear ran through me when I saw the man called Kentaro right in front of me._

_''Come now… this isn't going to hurt,'' Kentaro said licking his lips. ''This pain… will actually be your pleasure.''_

_My jaw dropped, I wanted to scream… but it all happened so fast. With the tip of the blade; Kentaro raised his blade and slashed through Motoko's white Gi, all the way down to her Hakama. When the clothing was torn enough to separate in half, he took his chance and pinned her arms with his hands and his knees on her legs._

_''Don't worry… I'm sure you won't be upset of becoming a woman…''_

* * *

Keitaro kept his face hard and steady. He wasn't surprised that the disgusting Kentaro Sakata he'd be working with, would rape a 12 year old girl. He was too cheerful and quite to become a man of good heart. Motoko's face turned away, avoiding any emotional contact with Keitaro.

''To be betrayed and to be violated has its differences, Urashima.''

Keitaro's eyes soften, ''and to be violated is to be betrayed.''

Motoko turned to Keitaro with the coldness still steady in her eyes, ''you don't know what it's like.''

''And you don't know what it's like to be betrayed and lose other people that were close to you.''

''Are you saying your life is much worst than mines?''

''No, I am saying that we are even with the scars that still remain in our hearts.''

''You have no heart.''

''Ouch, that hurts.''

Motoko turned around swiftly and took a short walk to the hot springs, ''you're annoying.''

Keitaro smirked with his eyes closed with confidence, ''and your irritating as hell but cute.''

With that said, Motoko stomped to the Hot Spring, pretending she didn't hear him… god was he so annoying. Keitaro chuckled; he still had his ways with women after 19 years of his life. He didn't care about those types of things, before, but his hormones were driving him nuts and he couldn't help being a flirt… besides, Narusagawa was getting easily jealous and it would be fun to poke at her once more…

Keitaro sighed; his eye searched his surroundings and turned his head. Night quickly took the blue skies into its sheets of darkness and it was surprising that after only several days of his journey here in the Hinata Region; he gets surrounded by woman.

''Damn… I need sake….'' Keitaro scratched his head slightly and turned to the sheets and blankets under the trees for their camp.

Hotsprings…

Naru and Kitsune quietly soaked in the Hotsprings while the two monkeys such as, Sarah and Su, roared with laughter with the cause of picking on defenseless Shinobu. Kitsune gave the most famous face of, ''sly smile,'' and stared down at Naru's cheast.

''Yours is almost getting as big as mines, Naru.''

Naru turned with blush of embarrassment, ''whaa…, I mean, why should I care about my size?''

Kitsune stroked her chin with her index finger while giving a concentrated face, ''to impress the cute Keitaro?''

'' NEVER!'' He can flirt with that… person…''

''Do I sense jealously?'' purred Kitsune.

''No!'' Naru's anger caused her to stand with her arms down and fist tight, a blush soon smeared into her skin and it only amused Kitsune more to see that a dear friend was admiring the handsome Keitaro.

''What's there to hate about the guy, Naru?'' said Kitsune waving her hand slightly towards her like a small fan, ''I mean, he's built, protective, sensitive, caring, he has long silky brown here all the ways to his shoulders that's tied, he use to work for the Government, and he's rich as hell!''

Naru only glared as her response, ''never!'' I bet he's a pervert, too, and no matter how hot he looks, he still isn't my type!''

Kitsune and laughed, knowing that Naru was in denaiyal, of course.

''Excuse me... may I join with you?''

The familiar voice caught everyone's attention.

''So Motoko; are you going to travel with us?'' said Su hanging on the low branch above the Hotsprings.

''I'm afraid so… Urashima and I… seem to seek the same motivation…,'' Motoko had regrets lingering in the pit of her stomach of saying it so soon.

Naru's face soon came to a serious gesture enough to confuse everyone, was it possible that Motoko knew that Keitaro and Naru were secret Government Soldiers? She than narrowed her eyes and sighed, that idiot wasn't that stupid enough to blurt out that truth anyways…

Although to make sure, her hair soaked heavily with water, soon whipped around Kitsune, nearly slapping her face with the heavy layers of brown hair; and turned to Motoko.

''What exactly do you have in common with Keitaro, anyways?''

The green eyes closed and the raven goddess spoke in a soft yet stern voice of confidence, ''we both seek revenge on Kentaro Sakata…''

The group remained silent until the shock of everyone's voice coated the awkward silence.

''KENTARO SAKATA!''

''He's the one I saw when that bandit robbed me; he robbed my village, two days ago!'' cried Shinobu. ''He's well-known for thefts and massacres throughout my village!''

''He was the one who ordered his Government Soldiers to rob our mommies, 4 years ago!'' cried Sarah.

''He was the one who forced me to give him my bestest weapons and it was a Family Arlum too, he gave it to the one called Shinichi, 5 years ago!'' blurted Kitsune.

'' He use to join forces with Keitaro but suddenly betrayed him and his sister; so is most wanted in Government Posters and most dangerous…,'' said Naru whom was last to comment. Kentaro was also the one who betrayed Naru, believing that he fell in love with her; she almost fell in love with him… until she found out that he betrayed her by betraying the Government officials, especially Keitaro.

Everyone stared at each other awkwardly and murmured about the Most Dangerous, Kentaro Sakata.

''So… all of you seek revenge on Kentaro Sakata?'' said Motoko dipping in the Hotsprings.

''It's actually no surprise that he is most hated and well-known through out the whole Hinata region… even near Kyoto,'' pointed out Naru. ''Some say that he's part of the Shemnrai Ryu…''

''Impossible,'' muttered Kitsune. Kitsune was one of highest ranked Generals of the Shemnrai Ryu, secretly with Motoko; but if Kentaro was part of the group, he would have been slaughtered because his reputation is brutal.

''I think we need to talk to Keitaro about this,'' said Shinobu as if she matured greatly.

30 minutes later…

''Kitsune… are you saying that your blade made this scar on my back?'' said Keitaro's eyes growing cold.

''I know that your upset…,'' explained Kitsune. For an ex-Government official… he sure acts like he is in the group. ''But I had no choice… the sake of my family history land was in sake, there was no way I can avoid his request.''

Keitaro nodded, surely he understand the value of lives, and Kentaro made sure he let his victims now the wrath of his blade, ''I know… it wasn't your fault… relax.''

''So…,'' finally said the light browned hair Naru, ''have all of you been seeking revenge on this Kentaro Sakata?''

Everyone nodded.

''Than let us make sure he rots in hell in his doing… I too, have a personal reason for revenge.''

''But where do we start?'' asked Shinobu. ''I don't even know how to battle, I would get in the way…''

''Relax Shinobu, I know one person that would help us.'' Suspiciously said Keitaro, ''we have to travel across the sea to Okinawa and… we will go on a island that is protected by strong animals, they know me so we will be safe; we must go to the Otohime Mountains and plan our revenge there.''

''Are you crazy?'' That place is protected by deadly turtles!'' Shouted Motoko almost having a heart-attack.

''True, but like he said, Keitaro knows the Otohime Residents and that will give us a huge advantage,'' said Sarah polishing her weapons.

''But-''

''What are ya?'' Scared of turtles? We'll leave tomorrow morning, in the mean time, let's get some sleep,'' yawned Kitsune.

''But-''

''Good night!'' Everyone except the stun Motoko said.

Her eye was twitching, ''deadly… demons…. Deadly… turtles…''

* * *

_**Okay! So I finally updated, and the Hinata crew is going to meet Mutsumi! So it'll take a week or two to update… hnnn… any suggestions?**_

_**Kanako: When I'm I coming in?**_

_**Tenshi: In the later chapters… in the meantime, go grope Motoko all ya want… I have Karate in 20 minutes!**_

_**Keitaro-sweat drop- what happen to her interest in me?**_

_**Naru and Motoko: YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!**_


End file.
